Silent Cries of Destiny
by RiddlePanda
Summary: When Hanataro gets attacked, the aftermath may just shake the Soul Society to the core. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Okay, this is my second attempt at Bleach fan fiction and I warn you this will be dark. I've had this story plotted out in my head and now that its finished in there, I'll write and post it here.

Bear with me, I don't know when I can update but trust me, its worth the wait.

47474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474

The attack came without warning to the Squad 4 member. One minute, he was calmly walking back to the Squad 4 barracks after helping the Squad 11's vice captain get rid of her stomachache, the next, he was roughly shoved into a little used storeroom in a back section of Squad 6's territory. He was thrown against the wall with such force, that spots began to form in his eyes from the blow to the back of the head.

He slumped down the wall, only to be picked up by the neck of a man that was at least three times as big as the small healer. The stench of alcohol was on his breath, not the cheaply bought sake most of the people the healer knew drank, but the pungent odor of vodka that the healer knew for certain, had been acquired illegally in the world of the living. His vision began to blur as the man squeezed his neck tighter, cutting off circulation.

Suddenly he was thrown again to the middle of the room, landing on his leg and cried out as he heard something snap in it. The boy panted, regaining the much needed oxygen he had lost. He heard laughter all around him and as he looked up, he gasped. He was surrounded by at least twelve men, most that looked like they were from 11. The boy whimpered and tried to shirk back into a ball but this only made the men laugh and one grabbed the boy by the arm and cruelly twisted it around.

Once again the boy cried out as he heard another snap, this time in his arm. He almost fell when the man dropped his arm but another quickly grabbed him as another slashed off his medic bag and most of his right sleeve, also cutting into the skin. This riled the bunch up and they began to seek out various objects in which to torture the young healer. His uniform was slashed and ripped off and the men began to use his body as a punching bag. The boy felt blood trickling down his body and bones being snapped. The pain became too much once one hit him in the side with a heavy object. He knew a rib or two had been broken.

They let him fall to the ground and he laid there, breathing slowly, until he felt his arms being dragged in front of him and bound. His reiatsu felt drained and his eyes widened when he realized they were binding cuffs. Tears began to fall freely from the boy as one of the men quickly thrust into him, tearing his entrance. He cried out but was muffled as another shoved his member into the boy's mouth.

It felt like hours had passed as each of the men took their turn in damaging the boy. He felt blood and the men's seed running down his legs and mouth. Dry tear marks ran down his face, he couldn't cry anymore. As the last man released, he pulled out and shoved the boy to the floor. The boy's vision became fuzzy and he could just make out a sharp looking object on the ground beside him. Weakly, he reached out and grabbed it.

He heard the men talking and laughing but with his mind cloudy, he couldn't make out what they were saying. One man walked back up to the boy and pulled him up. "Time for round two, little bitch."

"NO!!" The boy's voice cracked and he shoved the sharp object in the man's heart. Both his eyes and the man's grew wider and both fell to the ground. There was a collected gasp from the rest and suddenly an all too familiar reiatsu was quickly making its way to the storehouse. The men quickly ran out.

The boy looked at the man, blood coming out profusly from where the healer had stabbed the man. The boy's breathing became harder and he drug himself to where the man lay. "I'm sorry!! I didn't...it wasn't..." Quickly realizing he couldn't use his healing kido with the reiatsu cuffs, the healer began to try to force one of his hands out. He screamed as he heard the bones in his hand break as he pulled it out. He tried to get his healing power to work, but he gasped as the light green energy around his hand fluttered then refused to work. He grabbed a nearby part of his uniform and tried pressing it to the wound, but it was already too late. The man had bled out too much and was dead.

The healer had killed a man. And knowing that fact, Hanataro Yamada screamed the loudest scream ever heard in the Seireitei.

47474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474

Whoo, well this is the first chapter. I'll let you know already that this will involve almost everybody in it that's linked to the Soul Society. This is also after Hueco Mundo and since noone knows what the ending of that will be, in this story, the soul reapers won. I'll just leave it at that for now.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part two of our tale.

Forgot to do this last time. I own nothing, nilch, nada. Tite Kubo does. I'm just borrowing his children for awhile.

47474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474

The way the wind was blowing bothered the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. The air had an uneasy current to it and he couldn't shake the feeling of unease he was feeling. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since Rukia had first been dispatched to the world of the living, and look how that turned out. He knew instinctively that something was wrong and since his sister and his vice captain were both in the room with him, it was something else.

Byakuya stood up and began to walk outside. "Brother, what's wrong?" Rukia too stood up and walked towards him. "Somethings wrong. I do not know what but I intend to find out." "We're going too then." Rukia and Renji flanked either side of the captain as they began walking around the buildings that made up Squad 6.

They were just nearing the supply section of the area when Byakuya's eyes widened a slight bit. The reiatsu he had felt was weak, too weak, to belong to who he knew it belonged to, and that boy was supposed to be in his own Squad, not in the supply area of his Squad. He immediately knew, that this was the source of the odd feeling he was having. He began to shunpo to the area he felt the reiatsu in and growled inwardly as he felt several others around the same area.

"Renji, Rukia, they're going to scatter. Make sure not to miss capturing one." Byakuya muttered. "Right." The two separated, shunpoing to where the men were running. Byakuya himself headed toward the building where the weak reiatsu, and to where he knew he'd find Hanataro Yamada.

Yes, Byakuya did remember the boy. He had tried to save his sister twice, once from execution and the second, when they were in Hueco Mundo. Both times turned out horrible, but Byakuya was more impressed, not by the boy's physical strength, but by his emotional strength. He had watched as the healer got a serious look in his entire body and began healing his sister, himself still slightly bleeding from the injuries he had gotten. Hanataro had even commanded Byakuya to sit and let his wounds be healed. It had shocked him that this timid little soul reaper, who barely knew how to be a warrior, gave off the same feeling he got when Squad 4's captain was slightly upset.

Since that day, he had been watching the young medic. His skills were improving every day and he was one of the best healers out there, even better than the fourth, fifth and six seats of his same division. Byakuya had always wondered why Unohana didn't bump him up a few seats.

As Byakuya neared the building, an ear piercing scream emerged from the building. He ran in and quickly scanned the area, resting his eyes on Hanataro's shaking, bleeding form. There was a body next to the boy and Hanataro was sobbing loudly. Byakuya rushed to the boy.

Hanataro looked up and began to shake more. "I...I didn't... Captain... I didn't mean... I tried...healing..." Byakuya examined the boy as he stammered. There were slashes and cuts all across his body, huge bruises were starting to form and it looked like his right leg was dislocated as well as the left. His left hand was puffy and swollen and glancing to look at his right, Byakuya realized the boy had nearly crushed his hand trying to get the binding cuff off. The smell of blood, mixed with alcohol and semen permeated on the boy and even though it was dark, he saw the men's release covering his legs.

"I killed him..." Hanataro whispered and had it been anyone else, it wouldn't have been heard. Byakuya looked in the boy's face and a sick feeling rushed through his body as Hanataro's words sunk in. The boy blamed himself. Knowing his injuries and that it could kill him, Hanataro had injured himself more to heal a man who assaulted him. The healer began sobbing again and Byakuya quickly took off his haori and draped it around the boy. "It's not your fault, Hanataro." "But...but I..." The boy sobbed louder and gently, Byakuya picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

Byakuya walked out and spied Rukia and Renji waiting for him. Both of them gasped when they realized who Byakuya had walked out with. "I'm taking him to the infirmary. Make sure those men are triple guarded in the holding cells." With that, Byakuya began to shunpo to 4th Division.

428428428428428428428

"What's the matter, Harunobu?" Isane walked up to the 8th seat. "Hanataro was supposed to be here two hours ago to relieve me and hasn't shown up yet. I swear, if he's daydreaming again or overslept..." "Calm down, I'm sure he'll show up within the hour. Besides I know quite a few times you yourself have shown up late and Hanataro had to wait for you." Harunobu looked down. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't get mad."

The advancing reiatsu made the two squad members shudder. "Captain Kuchiki! I wonder what's wrong to make him come this fast here? Hopefully Rukia isn't..." Isane began and stopped when the front doors crashed open. "Help him now!" Byakuya roared and Isane rushed to the 6th Squad captain. "Oh my God, Hanataro!" she screamed, looking over his body quickly. "Get a stretcher now! And someone inform the Captain! Hanataro's hurt bad!"

The Squad 4 members jumped into action, gently taking Hanataro from Byakuya's arms and wheeled him away, just as Captain Unohana rushed in the hospital. She immediately sought out Byakuya and looked him square in the eyes. "What happened?!" The hurt in her voice was evident and Byakuya had to compose himself and swallow the lump in his throat. "He was beaten and raped and... Retsu, it was self defense, but he's blaming himself for it. But there was no way he could have done anything and..." Unohana was shaking. "Get to the point, Byakuya."

The normally stoic captain gasped and backed up a step. "He's... he's blaming himself for stabbing a man and not being able to heal him despite his injuries." Unohana began to say something but Isane rushed up to her. "Captain, we need you in there! His injuries are severe!" She gave Byakuya a look he couldn't quite figure out, before rushing to the surgery room.

47474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474

Well, this chap is done. Wow two chaps in one day. Aren't you people lucky?

Next chapter soon I hope.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part three of our tale

As always, I do not own anything. Tite Kubo does.

4747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747

It was late in the morning by the time Unohana came out to let Byakuya know of Hanataro's condition. Byakuya had stayed in the main lobby the entire night on one of the building's seats, despite the protests of the staff who kept insisting he should leave to get rest and he'd be the first to know when there was any word. He gave them a glare he normally gave to hollows before defeating them and the rest of the night he wasn't bothered again, except when Renji and Rukia both came in to report they had captured all the men and were currently being held in the Squad 6 jails.

Rukia tried as well to get Byakuya to leave noting to him that the chairs here were uncomfortable and he still had Hanataro's blood on him. The look he gave her shut her up and she left, coming back ten minutes later with a clean uniform. She then plopped herself down on the chair next to him to wait. She had been sleeping on Byakuya's shoulder when he gently nudged her awake.

"So, how is he?" Byakuya looked into Unohana's tired but relieved looking eyes. In all his years of knowing the Squad 4 captain, he had never seen the woman look this worn, even after patching up most the captains and vice captains following the dreaded Winter War. Her hair was in shambles, her uniform was splotched with blood, and her whole body was slumped. She looked up and smiled at him. "He'll live. It was touch and go for a while. Most of his body is bandaged up and he has casts on his left arm and leg. His right ankle is just sprained and his right arm just had some small muscle tears. He broke three ribs and has a slight concussion as well as some damage around his right eye. His left hand and wrist was shattered and it will take some time to heal but I believe he'll make a full recovery."

Unohana sighed. "Byakuya, to be honest, those injuries should have killed him. As I was healing him, his reiatsu began to confuse me. It seems like its stronger somehow. I don't know how it got stronger in such a short period of time. You know as well as I do that building up reiatsu takes several years." Byakuya grimaced. "Retsu, when I found him, he was conscious and even trying to talk to me, even though my reiatsu was flaring. The first time I began noticing him was on the bridge to the Repentance Cell and he was having trouble staying awake due to it. I think by constantly being near people with strong reiatsu, his is getting stronger too."

Unohana gasped a little. "I never even thought of that. He does seem to have made quite a lot of strong friends. That's good." "Um, Captain Unohana, when can we see him?" Rukia quietly asked. "Soon. He's still unconscious from the drugs we gave him and we need to wait for a while in case his condition changes." Plus we need to let the Head Captain know about this and maybe called an emergency meeting to see what needs to be done." Byakuya turned to leave. "Rukia, get Renji and head to 1st division. Captain Yamamoto will need to hear both of your reports as well." "I'll go change and check on Hanataro before coming." Unohana began walking back into the interior of the hospital.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rukia gulped as she made her way into the Head Captain's office. She had never been here before and it was making her nervous. She composed herself quickly as she faced the Head Captain. "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Unohana, I understand there is a matter at hand that must be discussed."

"Yes Head Captain. Last night, around two in the morning, there was a strange number of reiatsu coming from a supply building in my squad. I went to investigate along with Vice Captain Abarai and 13th division squad member Rukia Kuchiki. As we neared the building, several men fled and I ordered Abarai and Kuchiki to apprehend them as I checked out the building. When I entered, I found a severely beaten Squad 4 Seventh Seat Hanataro Yamada and another man who was dead with a sharp object in his heart. After checking the injuries of Yamada, I concluded that he was beaten and raped severely and the death of the man was accidental due to Yamada using self defense. He himself told me he tried to save the man but was unable to do so, on account of his hands being bound by reiatsu binding cuffs. I then carried him to Squad 4 where Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Isane Kotetsu took over his treatment. Abarai, Kuchiki, please tell the Head Captain about the men."

Rukia took a breath. " There were twelve men in all. Eleven Abarai and I caught plus the one still in the building. After taking them to the Squad 6 jails, we were able to determine four of them were from Squad 11, three were from Squad 6, two were from Squad 13 with the deceased man being from there as well, and two were from Squad 12. As per Captain Kuchiki's orders, the men have been triple guarded since their capture."

"The men began waking up around 6 this morning. From their mannerisms, and the way they smelled, I believe they had been drinking. They protested they did nothing wrong and continued to say they were innocent. The men from Squad 6 even tried to bribe their way out. I left the 3rd seat in charge while I came to make my report." Renji finished.

Unohana then stepped up. "Yamada's injuries were quite severe but due to his increase in reiatsu as of late, he will make a full recovery. His increase is due to what Captain Kuchiki and I believe is gaining friends who have higher reiatsu than his own and his body is strengthening his to keep up. Had it not been at the level is it now, his injuries would have killed him. He will be in recovery for a while, however, despite all this. And I also agree with Captain Kuchiki. Yamada has a quiet, serene nature to him. I have noticed he gets bullied quite often and I feel that there should be no harsh action taken for the man who died. It was self defense and was an accident, plus the fact that he tried to heal him."

Yamamoto looked at the four of them then cleared his throat. "In the matter of Hanataro Yamada and all I have heard, I have decided no punishment will befall Yamada as knowing the boy's nature, it was self defense on his part. The Captains of the men in the Squad 6 jails will be notified with the notion of a severe punishment to befall them, which may or may not include death. And Captain Unohana..." The Head Captain stood up and walked over to the woman. "I hope he gets better soon. I know how you feel about him." he said as he hugged her. "Captain Kuchiki, you must stay. I have to talk to you about something. Rukia Kuchiki, you are to inform Captain Ukitake as well as the Shiba family and our allies in Karakura Town about Yamada's condition. Abarai, you are to inform Captains Zaraki and Kurotsuchi and then go back to your squad to await your captain."

Once the others had left, Yamamoto turned to Byakuya. "We need to discuss an important matter Captain Kuchiki about a request you made to me some time ago. After reading and listening to the reports as well as seeing her in action, I think you need to renounce your decision in your sister not having a seated position. She is easily a Vice Captain level and if you were not aware, she is the reason Captain Ukitake keeps refusing to have one. He wants her to fill it because he believes she is the only person he trusts to have that position. I'll give you a day to think about it and I do hope you do what's right."

74747474747474747474747474747474747

Well, this is done.

It was kinda hard to write the formal way of speaking that I'm sure they talk to the Head Captain in. This chapter because of it gave me a headache to write.

Anyway, next chapter will be up soon.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 4.

As usual I don't own anything.

RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

For Rukia to be terrified was an understatement. As she looked up at the giant stone arms and the extravagant house beneath them, a sudden chill went through her entire being. True, she had been to the Shiba clan's house twice now, and both were tense moments, but this time, she actually feared what might happen. She suddenly wished she was back in the Repentance Cell, that way she wouldn't have to be the one to tell the Shiba family, and more importantly, Ganju, just what happened to their Soul Reaper friend.

While it was true that Ichigo had been Ganju's start in regaining trust in Soul Reapers, it was Hanataro that had been more of an influence. During the Bount invasion in the world of the living, she had noticed that Ganju had felt more friendly to Hanataro than anyone else there. So, she was afraid of what Ganju might do when she told him of Hanataro's condition. She sighed, then started making her way to the house. She was about halfway there when the ground began to rumble and a giant boar came out of nowhere and nearly trampled the small Soul Reaper. Rukia barely dodged the boar and quickly shunpoed the rest of the way to the house.

The Shiba clan's two servants popped out of nowhere and led Rukia into the house. After waiting a few minutes in a room, Kukaku walked in, followed by Yoruichi in her cat form. "So, what merits a visit from you, Rukia. I already told you I forgave you for Kaien's death." Kukaku sat down. Rukia looked down. "Where's Ganju? I have news that he needs to hear." Yoruichi noticed the odd sound in Rukia's voice. "What happened? It's serious whatever it is isn't it?" "Y...yes. It has something to do with Hanataro." "What about Hanataro?!" Rukia eeked as Ganju Shiba's face was inches from hers. "He...last night he was beaten and raped severely. His injuries are bad but he'll recover."

Ganju looked at her shocked and the room was silent for a few minutes. "Is there going to be any punishment given to who did it?" The tone in which Ganju said this sent a chill to everyone in the room, even Kukaku. In all her life, she had never felt this kind of reaction from her brother, not even when Kaien was killed. For once, she was actually afraid of Ganju. Rukia breathed heavily. "The punishment is severe which may or may not include death. The captains of each of the men are to act it out but Captain Ukitake won't carry the punishment to his yet, not until I get your answer to see if you want to participate. He knows of your friendship with Hanataro and whether or not you want to help in the task. He gave me that option too and I also took it. I just need to tell Ichigo about what happened, then I'll make my way back to the Seireitei."

"I'll go and tell everybody and bring Ichigo and the others back, if need be. I'm sure Ichigo will come. After all, Ichigo cares about Hanataro a great deal. I'll be back soon." Yoruichi ran out of the room. Ganju offered his hand to Rukia and helped her stand up. Before Ganju could leave the room, Kukaku put her hand on his shoulder. "Ganju..." "I'll behave sister. But I'll make sure those men get what's coming to them. I met a lot of Soul Reapers when we intruded that time but never had I met anyone with a purer soul that Hanataro, not even out here. And this time, I can actually get revenge for a person I care about."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was in a very foul mood. He had been informed that two of his men were responsible for severely injuring a member of Squad 4 and that they were to be punished harshly. True, he had been looking for excuses to use some of his men for some new experiments, but knowing why he was doing this to the men was another story. The one captain who he feared the most was indeed Retsu Unohana, who he knew without a doubt could rival his knowledge of the human body and he knew if proper punishment was not given, he'd have a very pissed off woman on his back. He had just gotten over the last time he accidentally made her angry. He made his way to his labs with the two men he had recovered from Squad 6, when one of his subordinates quickly blocked his path.

"Get out of my way Rin! Can't you see I'm busy or do you want me to experiment on you after I'm done with these two?" Rin swallowed nervously. "I...I heard from Akon that two of our Squad hurt the Seventh Seat of Squad 4. Are those men the ones?" Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes. "Yes, they are. Now if you'll get out of my way, their punishment will start. "Can I help?" Rin whispered, shirking back. Kurotsuchi looked at his subordinate in shock. As long as he had known the little research assistant, he had never heard of Rin volunteering for anything, except for the one time he wanted to go to the world of the living to collect data from the arrancars. "Why?" "The...the Seventh Seat of Squad 4 is Hanataro Yamada. He's my friend. I met him on that mission to collect data in the world of the living. Please let me help! He helped protect me that time and it makes me mad that something like this happened and I want to do something to help!"

Kurotsuchi looked at Rin, who started to tear up. He had noticed a change in Rin since that mission and finally knew the reason for it. His eyes softened, which was rare, even for him. "I think Nemu's lab coat might fit you and I'll understand if you quit any time during the experiments. Now compose yourself and meet me in Lab 4 in five minutes." he said, walking around the boy, noticing the boy's eyes lighting up. "Th...thank you, sir!"

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"So what does this do?" Rin held up a vial of purplish liquid. "That, when injected, will dissolve the kidneys." Kurotsuchi explained. "Will it kill them?" "No, but they'll be in severe pain." "Sweet." the boy said and began injecting the two men with the liquid. Had the two not been gagged, the screams would have been ear shattering. Kurotsuchi stepped back a little as Rin began giggling. He really never expected the sweets loving boy to be this sadistic. Had Mayuri still had his tear ducts, he was sure he would have shed a tear at knowing he was rubbing off on his squad.

S11S11S11S11S11S11S11S11S11S11S11

Kenpachi Zaraki sighed as he walked away from Yachiru's room. She immediately locked herself in there as soon as they came back with the four men from their squad that had been accused of hurting a Squad 4 member. After hearing the report from Renji, the two made their way to Squad 6 and back again in record time. Kenpachi knew something was up when Yachiru gave him all the right directions. And it pissed him off to clearly hear the muffled sobs that came from the pink haired girl's room. He stalked back to his office where Ikkaku was currently guarding the men. He had sent word to Yumichika, who was on the weekly grocery shopping trip to immediately come to his office following getting back. Kenpachi had only been in his office a few minutes when Yumichika came running in. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" he asked, looking around the room and wondering why Ikkaku and four squad members were in there as well.

Kenpachi stood up. "These men were accused of beating and raping a member of Squad 4. The punishment according to Head Captain Yamamoto is severe which may or may not include death. It is the duty of the Captain to ensure proper punishment is served and since my vice captain is indisposed at this time, you and Ikkaku are to act in her stead. "But...but Captain! Surely you're not going to take this seriously! It's Squad 4's fault their so weak! We shouldn't get blamed that they can't take care of themselves! And what punishment is that Yamada brat going to get? He stabbed one of the men from Squad 13 that was there and killed him! That should make our sentence lighter!"

Something clicked inside of Yumichika. He had heard the name Yamada from somewhere. Then he remembered. Of course it sounded familiar. That was the last name of that Squad 4 kid that he learned how to make cakes with. And he even gave a nearly fatal blow to a Menos Grande at that. And Hanataro, he remembered, was the medic that got rid of Yachiru's stomach pains last night. That was probably the reason she wasn't here. He did hear a muffled sound that sounded like crying from her room before coming here. Did she blame herself? Yumichika looked at the men, anger in his eyes. Did they really think they'd get away with hurting one of his friends and making the Vice Captain cry?

"Split and deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku." Ikkaku and Kenpachi barely had time to step away before feather-like vines began to ensnare the four men. The men were on the ground in no time, gasping for breath. Yumichika walked over to them and bent down. "Hurting squad members weaker than us stops now, starting with you four. Not only did you hurt a friend of mine, yes this Hanataro Yamada you hurt is my friend, but I believe this is also the reason our Vice Captain is not here right now. Did you know he was the one that got rid of her stomachache last night? What you did was ugly and I will not fight alongside people with ugly souls." Yumichika didn't let up on his attack until the four men were dead.

Yumichika stayed silent for a few minutes before standing up and looking straight into Kenpachi and Ikkaku's eyes. "That is the true power of my zanpakuto. It's a kido based one and knowing that, I'll leave. I never wanted you two to find out because I know if you did, I'd have to leave. It was an honor to serve you sir." Yumichika bowed and turned around only to be grabbed by the legs. "Don't leave Yumi! I don't care about what you're zanpakuto does and I know neither does Kenny!" Yumichika looked down into the tear streaked eyes of his Vice Captain. "I have to. You know about the rule that our zanpakuto have to be fighting based." "B...but..."

Kenpachi growled and slammed his hand down on Yumichika's shoulder. "Don't make her cry more than she has and do you really think if I gave a shit about your zanpakuto I would have kicked you out long ago?" Yumichika turned around wide-eyed. "You knew about my zanpakuto?" Kenpachi chuckled. "Yeah, and I also know about Ikkaku's Bankai. I may not be the smartest captain here but it doesn't mean I'm stupid. I was just wondering how long it would take you two dumbasses to realize I don't care about rules. Although I am pissed that you two didn't tell me about these things. You two, besides Yachiru, are the only people I trust. So quit your sob story about leaving cuz you ain't going nowhere."

Both Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at their captain in shock. He had known all this time. "Now that all that's settled, Yumichika, quit being a vain pansy and accept becoming my second 3rd seat. If Ukitake can have two, certainly I can. You two are definitely in that power range if not more so. And I also want you two to use your powers more. It's a given that I might not be around forever and I want you two to consider becoming a Captain and Vice Captain. I'm not saying go right now and do it, just in the future."

Kenpachi began to walk out. "Now as punishment, Ikkaku, you're going to fight me with that Bankai of yours and Yumichika, you're going to take Yachiru and find a nice gift for that Hanataro kid for when he wakes up. Do I make myself clear? "Y..yes sir." they both stammered.

47474747474747474747474747474747474747

Woah, this was a doozy to write. Thank you Bleach Wiki for all the spellings of the names.

I do have this feeling Kenpachi, while not seeming like it, probably does know about Ikkaku's and Yumichika's secrets. I figure by his attitude that if you can fight, it doesn't matter what you're sword can do.

Anyway thank you to all my reviewers and next chapter should be up soon.

As always review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 5.

As usual, I don't own anything.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Everyone that was currently in Uruhara's shop was surprised at the reaction that Kon was having when they were told by Yoruichi about what had befallen their friend. Ichigo himself was pissed but was shocked at the anger in the tiny stuffed lion. Uruhara quickly prepared a gate back to the Soul Society so they could all go visit Hanataro and learn what punishment had befallen the ones who were guilty. Kon of course wanted to go and threatened Ichigo, and under normal circumstances, Ichigo would have swatted the stuffed animal away for getting in his face, but hearing the hurt in Kon's voice, he nodded and told him he had to hold on tight when they entered the gate.

Ichigo vaguely knew that Kon and Hanataro had met and that they had shared an adventure together but neither one of them had mentioned any details. If Kon was this upset, Ichigo quickly wondered how many other people were jumping at the chance to take their punishment out on the ones responsible. "Now, I've been working with the gate, so it should take you directly into the Seireitei this time. The landing point should be around Squad 13 so you'll have to take it from there." Uruhara said and handed a bag to Ichigo. "This is for Hanataro when you see him. A little get well soon gift from everybody here. Hope you have a safe trip."

RURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURU

Byakuya silently watched as Unohana checked the various equipment surrounding Hanataro's bed, making sure everything was hooked up properly. He walked in as she sat down and began softly stroking his bandaged hand, careful not to upset the IV in it. "How is he doing?" Byakuya asked softly. "Better. I think in a day or two, we'll be able to take him off the oxygen and the blood transfusion is going well so we'll be able to take that off tomorrow." "Good, that way you'll be back to yourself. It's hard to heal him and give him blood as well, isn't it, Retsu?" Unohana sharply turned her head. "I told Isane not to tell anyone where the blood came from!" She narrowed her eyes. "What did you threaten her with?" "Nothing, Retsu. Calm down. I just assumed since you've been more tired than you usually are that Hanataro means more to you than just a subordinate. From seeing you and your actions and the way the Head Captain acted around you, and now that you've confirmed my suspicion about giving him blood, that you two are related. Am I right?"

Unohana clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "I didn't want anyone to know because I wanted him to be his own person and not be labeled by who his parents are. Yes, Byakuya, we are related. He's my son." "Then why didn't you at least let the Captains know. It didn't have to resort to this."

"I know Byakuya. I'm such a foolish woman. I...I loved his father very much and was devastated when he died. If you recall, my Vice Captain before Isane was a man named Seinosuke Yamada. That is Hanataro's father. When I found out I was pregnant with his child, he began to assume my duties as to not injure the baby. I was eight months pregnant when he was sent out on a mission, that mission killed him. I was so distraught that I had Hanataro premature and he almost didn't live. I blamed myself for nearly killing him and that I had no right to be called his mother. All his life he's just been told that his mother died giving birth to him because I feel like I did die for nearly killing him."

She began to stroke the hair out of Hanataro's face. "In all those years, the best I could do for him was small things, like bumping him up to Seventh Seat when he graduated from the academy, or give him assignments that would boost his confidence. I'm so grateful that he's made the friends that he's made. They've given him the strength and the love that I couldn't give him. He reminds me of his father everyday."

Byakuya turned to walk out. "You know, its never too late to start over. I'm sure if you told him, he'd understand. And you may just be the catalyst that helps him break out of his shell even more. He is your son after all. He may just replace you as Captain someday. He's already starting to get that scary look you get when you've made up your mind on something." Unohana looked up and smiled. "What scary look would that be, Byakuya?" Sweat began forming on Byakuya's head. "Uh, I have some men to punish. Ichigo and his friends should be here soon. I need to meet up with them." He quickly shunpoed out of the room.

RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

"Captain, Vice Captain Izuru Kira has asked to have a part in the men's punishment. Hanataro was apparently the one that initially taught him how to heal when he was in the 4th squad." Renji said upon Byakuya's entering. Byakuya looked at his Vice Captain and nodded. "Renji, before you go, I have a question to ask you." "What's wrong Captain?" "How would you feel if Rukia was to be made a Vice Captain?" Renji looked at Byakuya, the shock very apparent in his face. "Um, I think the question would be for you mostly sir. How do you feel about it?" Byakuya frowned. "The Head Captain wants me to relinquish my statement that I don't want Rukia to have a seated position and that if I did that she would be made a Vice Captain. That is why Captain Ukitake refuses to have one." "Well, it's entirely your decision but after all, she did kill an Espada all by herself, and in the shape of her mentor at that and she showed excelled combat skills in the Winter War and when our Zanpakuto's rebelled. I think she would make an excellent Vice Captain. And I really shouldn't tell you this but..." Renji leaned closer. "Some of the 13th already take orders from her as if she was their Vice Captain. I think its about time to make it official."

"Then its decided. I shall inform the Head Captain that he can make Rukia the Vice Captain of Squad 13. And go and tell Vice Captain Kira that he may stay here until the men's punishment is brought out. I'm waiting for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends to get here before their punishment is carried out. I know Captain Ukitake is waiting as well." With that, Byakuya shunpoed to 1st Division.

YKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYKYK

Yachiru sniffled into the giant black teddy bear she had picked out for Hanataro's get well present. That had been her only goal, which surprised Yumichika a great deal. On a normal day, Yachiru would have bounded into a least one of the candy shops that they had passed while window shopping for the perfect present. Today however, Yachiru seemed distracted and not her usual bouncy self. In fact, it was Yumichika himself that got Yachiru up that morning. Usually, she'd be the one to wake everyone else up in the Zaraki Household. This was bothering the vain warrior. Nothing had ever upset Yachiru quite like this. Not even any of the times Kenpachi was on the verge of death.

"Yachiru, what happened to Hanataro isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened." The pink haired Vice Captain looked up at the new second 3rd seat. "If I hadn't ate all that candy, it wouldn't have happened. Or if I had let you or Ikkaku take me to 4th Squad instead of sending someone over here, the same thing. I was the one that put Hanataro into danger. I should take some responsibility." Yumichika stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked, turning around. "You didn't call Ikkaku or Hanataro by your nicknames you gave them." "Is that all? I think its about time I grew up. After all, I'm as old or older than about half of the Captains and Vice Captains here. I think its time I started acting my age a little more." she said as she began walking back in the direction of the hospital.

Yumichika noted that her uniform did seem smaller.

47474747474747474747474747474747474747

Well, Chapter 5 is done.

I've got a lot of free time so I'll probably do at least one chapter a day if not two.

Wow a lot of things happened didn't they?

As always thanks to my reviewers.

Next chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 6.

I couldn't sleep so I decided to write another chapter.

As always Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me.

RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

"I never knew your Zanpakuto could do that, Rukia." Ganju breathed heavily and leaned on on a pillar. "Neither did I Ganju." Both looked down at what was once one of the Soul Reapers that had hurt their friend, only now it just looked like there was blood colored slush on the ground. By muttering the phrase _I__tsuru __Tamashii _(Freezing Soul), Rukia's Zanpakuto had turned into a white mist that encased the man and froze his entire being before shattering onto the ground. "And I most certainly didn't think you've used that attack you just did now." Rukia smirked. Ganju had used his Stone Wave attack to turn an area to sand and had uttered the phrase,_Sabaku Kyū,_ (Sand Coffin) to crush the second man in the sand.

"I guess when you're fighting for your friends, power you never knew existed comes forth. Guess Ichigo's rubbing off on us." Ganju slid down the pillar. "What do you mean?" Rukia took a seat on the floor as well. "You never noticed after all this time? Something or someone attacks the people Ichigo cares about and usually they're stronger than him. That's when he gets all super powerful and unleashes a new move to defeat what attacked his friends." Rukia shook her head. "I can't believe I never noticed that before." "So, have you heard from any of the others on how the other punishments were carried out?"

Rukia sighed. "This morning, before we came here, I was informed that Captain Kurotsuchi and one of his assistants who's friends with Hanataro used their men in some pretty gruesome experiments and from what I heard from 11th Division, well, you know that guy you fought the first time you came here?" "Yumichika, right?" "Yes. Well apparently, Hanataro was his friend too and whatever he did, Yumichika became Zaraki's second 3rd Seat because of it. My brother is waiting for Ichigo to come before handing out the punishment on his three but Izuru Kira has requested to help as well. Hanataro was the one who taught him how to heal when he was in that Division." Ganju chuckled. "From looking at the little guy, you wouldn't think he'd be friends with some of the most powerful people in the Soul Society."

"Actually, because of that fact, was the reason Unohana and my brother believe he's alive. Unohana says that his reiatsu is higher and stronger than it should be and Byakuya believes that because he keeps hanging around with people with higher reiatsu, that its making his stronger too." "So when will be able to see him?" Rukia stood up. "Well, Unohana says she really doesn't want anyone to see him until he wakes up but that he should be up soon. Brother actually had some of the guest rooms prepared for for you, Ichigo, and the others, so I guess if we're through here, we should go get cleaned up." "Yeah, its not like they're going anywhere soon." Ganju nodded at the two masses. "So, Rukia, how's it feel to be a Vice Captain now?"

"You're not mad are you Ganju? I know it was your brother's position." "Rukia, I don't have a grudge against you anymore, so stop acting like there's one. From what Captain Ukitake told me about Kaien and how he mentored you, I think he would be proud of you taking that position. It's like he's passed on his legacy to you and I am grateful that such a skilled person took his place. Now if it was one of his 3rd seats..." "Please, Ganju, don't go there. I already have a headache." Rukia smiled.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA

"Yumichika, what the hell are you doing in there? Turn off the damn light!" Ikkaku growled. Yumichika rolled his eyes. "It's only nine and for your information, I'm sewing up another old uniform of mine for Yachiru. I tell you if she has another growth spurt, Captain Zaraki will murder everyone just so they don't accidentally see a non clothed Vice Captain running around. And its not my fault you drank too much, dumbass. "Isn't dumbass an ugly word for you, Yumi? "Fuck you." "You would, wouldn't you?" Yumichika was about to retort with a slew of ugly words when Yachiru bounded into the room.

Since their talk and coming back from leaving Hanataro's present at the infirmary, Yachiru had grown quite a number of inches. Currently, she was almost at height to Toshiro Hitsugaya, but Yumichika inwardly sighed, she could very well match that and more by morning. "Ooh, you finished yet?" she asked and plopped down next to the raven haired man. "Almost. I just have to take in this one leg and it will be done." "It smells good. Lavender?" Yumichika nodded. "And vanilla. It gives the uniform a subtle smell thats not too strong. That's why you want to use my old uniforms isn't it?" Yachiru rolled her eyes. "Well I am a girl. I have to smell pretty. And don't worry. I already told Kenny that he has to buy you more uniforms cuz you're using yours to keep me clothed."

Inwardly, Yumichika sighed in relief. At least he would be spared from Kenpachi's wrath should Yachiru grow out of her clothes. He did start to chuckle when he realized what Yachiru had called their captain just now. "So all the nicknames are gone except for the Captain's?" Yachiru giggled. "Well, its either Kenny or Daddy but then that would just make him sound like he got soft, now wouldn't it?" "Y...yes I suppose you're right." Yumichika shuddered at the thought. Why hadn't he realized, in all this time of knowing Kenpachi Zaraki, that he thought of Yachiru as his daughter and visa versa.

"Would you two shut up already? My head hurts!!!" Ikkaku yelled. "Shut up yourself or I'll make Kenny put a ban on drinking in the barracks!!" Yachiru retorted. Both Yumichika and Yachiru didn't hear from Ikkaku the rest of the night.

RUBKRUBKRUBKRUBKRUBKRUBKRUBK

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends should be here tomorrow. I'm waiting for them before taking out the punishment on the men in my squad. The rest of the punishments have been dealt." Byakuya walked closer to Hanataro's bed where Unohana, looking better than she had been, was holding his hand. There was only one IV hooked into his arm now and some of the smaller bandages where there had been minor cuts were off. "Whats to be the punishment?" she softly asked. "I'm not sure yet. Vice Captain Kira wants to take part as well." "I see."

"Retsu, you ARE going to tell him you're his mother aren't you?" "I...I don't know. I mean, it could shock him into a coma or stress him out and prolong the healing of his injuries or..." "See there, that's proof that you need to tell him. You're starting to sound like him. But Retsu, you're the strongest person I know and I know its a big deal, but right now, I think he's going to need that extra support that only you can give him." "Byakuya...I..."

Hanataro stirred and wearily opened his eyes, staring into Unohana's. "Momma, is that...?" he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

Unohana took a deep breath and looked up at Byakuya. "I have a request to make about tomorrow."

47474747474747474747474747474747474747

Whew, this chapter is done. I'm actually tired now.

If noone got the attack jokes at the beginning, then Ganju's is actually Gaara's sand crushing attack from Naruto. And Rukia's is kinda like what Tracy can do on Heroes with freezing someone then them shattering in like a million gooey freezing pieces.

Thanks again to my reviewers.

Next chapter should be out soon.

And as always review.


	7. Chapter 7

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 7.

Thanks to all who don't mind me updating so fast. I have to write to keep the ideas I have fresh in my mind.

As for pairings, well, I can't say too much, but there are some I am planning.

As always, I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

RURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURU

Unohana kissed Hanataro gently on the head before turning to Isane. "I'll be gone for a while, but don't hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong, both in here and in the squad. Is Ogido ready?" "Yes, he's waiting outside and don't worry about the squad. I heard from Yumichika that if any Squad 11 member besides Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku or himself comes here, then a fate worse than death will befall them."

The captain began to walk out when Isane brushed her shoulder. "Um might I ask why you're taking Ogido?" "Don't worry Isane, he's not going to where I'm going. He's going to be needed to heal the two men after Captain Kuchiki and his "punishment force" as he would call it, get through with them."

"Heal them? Bu...but...?" Isane gasped, looking over at Hanataro's bed. "I'm sorry Isane, you're confused. You see, Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai are to carry out the punishment, but another member of their squad, Rikichi, has asked to participate as well. Hanataro was one of his first friends when he graduated from the Academy. Vice Captain Kira has also requested to take part and then there's Ichigo and also that mod soul that Ichigo uses in the world of the living that would like to take part. Since there's only two, I've requested Ogido to heal them when one opponent is done with them. It wouldn't be fair for any of them to fight a half dead man. But rest assured Isane they will die."

"Captain, I don't mean to correct you, but aren't there three of them?" After seeing the look her captain gave her, Isane secretly wished she'd never have to see that look on her captain ever again. "Yes, Isane, there are three. However, I've asked Captain Kuchiki if I could have one of them to talk to. There's some things I need to discuss with this individual. It seems the other two ratted out the third last night about him being the one who instigated the attack in the first place. And I feel it's my duty as Hanataro's captain to ensure proper punishment befall the leader."

S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6S6

They had all agreed that Byakuya and Ichigo would be the last two to attack and ultimately finish off the two men. Kon had been given a temporary gigai that was made for withstanding attacks and topped with the fact that he was originally a fighting mod soul, him and Rikichi, who had been paired up to fight the first man managed to give the man several broken ribs, numerous slashes across the chest and a long gash on his left arm that wouldn't quit bleeding. As Ogido healed the first man, Renji and Izuru fought the second man, ultimately ending the second fight when Izuru doubled the man's weight tenfold and Renji wrapping Zabimaru around the man's body and quickly pulling it back, slicing the man's skin to ribbons.

Once the first man was healed to what Ogido thought was good enough, which was just healing to where the man could stand, Byakuya stepped up and reduced the man to a bloody lump of flesh with his Bankai. Ichigo fought the second man for a few minutes and then let his hollow side take over, finishing the job. Ichigo regained control and began to walk off, earning stares from those present. He smiled. "It was either let my hollow fight, or hear him constantly nagging about it raining in his and Zangetsu's world."

RURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURU

"L...listen captain, none of us meant to do that to that boy. We were all drunk. It won't happen again." The man tried to break free of the restraints on his body.

"I really wish you wouldn't struggle. You're not going to be able to break free of those anyway. They're the ones I use for Captain Zaraki when he refuses treatment." Retsu Unohana walked closer to the man strapped on the operating table.

"Captain, 4th Squad is supposed to heal not hurt. And the boy will be fine, won't he? Why go to all this trouble for that kid?"

"It seems there's some things I need to discuss with you. You see Hanataro may not look it, but he has some very powerful friends who wanted to make sure justice was served."

"Then why are you getting involved? I thought you would be above all the violence."

"I might have been, had it been anyone else. But you just happened to hurt the one member of my squad I care about the most. My son."

"Y...your son?!"

MKRUMKRUMKRUMKRUMKRUMKRUMKRU

Mayuri Kurotsuchi found Unohana in Hanataro's room, checking on his vitals. "How are you doing, Retsu?" "Fine. A little relieved now. All that's left is for him to wake up." she answered, looking up at the 12th Squad Captain with tired eyes. "So what brings you all the way out here to my division? If you need anything, you know where it is already."

"I...uh...that is to say, Rin wants to know if he can visit Hanataro soon and I was wondering if I could have the body of the man you took? Captain Kuchiki already let me have the other two on top of Captain Zaraki's four and Captain Ukitake's two. I mean I know you probably let him have the full blown Retsu Unohana treatment, but still I'd like to play with the remainder of the body."

"What remainder of the body would that be, Mayuri?"

Kurotsuchi felt a cold chill emanate around the room. He stepped back a few steps towards the door. "S...sorry to bother you about it Retsu. I mean I do have more than enough material right now." he chuckled. "Um, take care of yourself and him."

HYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY

He thought he could hear familiar voices around him. Slowly bringing himself out of unconsciousness, but not opening his eyes, he noted he felt warm and slightly numb. He felt pressure on his right hand and wearily opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the soft light. "C...captain Unohana?"

Unohana smiled and reached up to stroke his forehead. "How do you feel Hanataro?" "I...how long was I out?" he asked, looking around the room, to see where he was. "About five days, give or take. You briefly woke up two nights ago, but immediately went back to sleep. I'm so relieved you're awake Hanataro. We've all missed you." "Missed me? Who...?"

"Everybody's come to check on you to see how you were doing." Isane came walking, checking the machines before sitting down. "Let's see, in addition to everyone here wanting to check on you during their shift, Rukia's been here with Captain Kuchiki and Renji and with your friend Rikichi, Captain Kurotsuchi and Rin have been here, Yumichika and Yachiru, Ganju, Ichigo, Orohime, Chad and Uryu and even Ichigo's mod soul, Kon. And that's not mentioning random Soul Reapers coming in to ask how you were doing."

"What?! They all came?!" Hanataro gasped. "Of course Hanataro. Where else do you think you got all these get well presents? Good thing Captain Kuchiki let us use his personal hospital room or all of it probably wouldn't fit." Isane chuckled. Hanataro looked around the room again, wondering to himself why he didn't notice the colorful assortment of flowers, stuffed animals, balloons and cards.

"Isane, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Hanataro alone for a few minutes before everyone gets here to see him." Unohana said softly. Of course Captain." Isane smiled. "I'll see you later, Hanataro." Unohana stared at the door for a few minutes before turning back to Hanataro.

"What's going to happen to me once I get better Captain?" Hanataro looked down. "Nothing Hanataro, why do you...?" "I killed someone! I should be punished! After all, I'm a seated officer and for a seated officer to kill someone without provocation..." "Hanataro, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you. Head Captain Yamamoto heard Captain Kuchiki, Vice Captains Abarai and Kuchiki, and my reports and determined you acted in self defense. No harsh action will be taken on you."

"But..." Hanataro gripped the covers with his good hand. "The rest of the men were all dealt with as well by most of your friends. Even if the Head Captain had not ordered the punishment, they still would have been taken care of. You may have not realized this, but you have some very strong friends who care about you a lot."

"Um Captain, did you say Vice Captain Kuchiki?" Unohana smiled. "It seems there was some changes that took place in response to you getting hurt. Rukia was made Vice Captain of Squad 13, Yachiru has decided to grow up so she can protect people weaker than her, Yumichika became the second 3rd seat of Squad 11 and Captain Kurotsuchi has a new lab assistant in your friend Rin, who he wants to come here to learn the full workings of the human body. Now is there anything else you want to know?"

Hanataro began to fidget. "I never wanted to ask this because I didn't want to be rude but are there any pictures of my mother? A few times, I felt like I was slipping away but I would see this lady that kept telling me to hold on and it wasn't my time yet. I'm sure that lady was my mother. She looked so familiar to me even though I don't know what she looked like."

Unohana swallowed the lump in the throat and gripped Hanataro's hand. "Hanataro, I'm sorry I never told you this sooner. I'm ashamed of myself for being so weak when it came to something so important as this. I've lied to you all this time about your birth parents. You know already that your father was my Vice Captain before he died. Hanataro, I loved your father very much and I didn't think I could take care of you so soon after he died. I'm...I'm your..."

Hanataro's eyes widened and tears rolled softly down his cheeks. "You're my mother."

"Yes."

4747474747474747474747474747474747474747

dun dun dun!!! the moment you were waiting for, Hana's awakening and the big mother reveal

Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger such as this, but that's what chapters are for, to end in them.

Next chapter will be up soon

Thanks again to all my reviewers


	8. Chapter 8

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 8.

Some pairings are going to edge their way in this chapter, some more obvious than others.

As always, I don't own anything. Tite Kubo does.

S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4

Hanataro remained silent for several minutes, letting all he had heard sink in. "So...all this time..." He looked up at his captain, who had lowered her head. "Please...don't be ashamed. From the way I turned out, I don't think anyone would want to claim me..."

Unohana snapped her head up. "Hanataro, don't you dare think you are worthless because you're not! You're one of the bravest and strongest Soul Reapers in my Squad that I've had in a long time. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. You've proven yourself time and time again. If you hadn't helped Ichigo, we would have never caught on to Aizen's plan so soon and you've shown your superior healing skills during the Bount invasion and when we were sent to Hueco Mundo. Out of any of my seated officers, I chose you because I knew you could handle the job. You're strong willed and determined and you know in your heart to do the right thing, so please, don't belittle yourself."

Hanataro closed his eyes and smiled. "I guess I never really saw it that way before. It's just, I'm so clumsy and forgetful sometimes. I mean, that night I was attacked, I forgot Hisagomaru. I know I wouldn't have been able to do much with her, but still having her would have made me feel safer. And I could have healed that man. He wouldn't have had to die..."

"He would have died anyway, Hanataro. That was the punishment that befell those men. I knew you'd find out eventually so I guess it's better to tell you now than hear the story from a third party. Do not feel responsible for their deaths. What they did was wrong, no matter who they did it to." "But...still I..." "Believe it or not, I was actually clumsy and forgetful in my younger days. But I trained and soon I was shocked that I ever had been in the first place. I think the same training method would work for you."

"That wouldn't be by any chance mountain climbing and training in kendo, would it?" Hanataro gulped. "Oh good, you know about what I do in my free time already. Don't worry, this will all take place after you're healed and rested. As it is, you're lucky to be alive. It's the fact your reiatsu has gotten stronger in a short amount of time that saved you. What's wrong?" Unohana asked, seeing the shocked look in the boy's face.

"It takes years for reiatsu to get stronger. So how did mine get stronger just like that? I haven't done anything to make it get stronger." "Like I said, you have a lot of strong friends. There is a possibility that yours is getting stronger just by being around them. And I think you have a lot of untapped potential that just needs to be pushed forward. That's why I mentioned the training and Captain Kuchiki wants to teach you the basics of Shunpo. From what he's heard about your Zanpakuto, he thinks you would be able to wield Hisagomaru better if you knew at least a few moves."

Unohana stood up and looked out the window. "Well, it looks like Isane told everybody you're awake. I see them outside. We can talk later about what I've told you and about the future." She began walking to the door.

"Mother...uh...Captain?" Unohana turned around and noticed the confusing look in the boy's eyes. "To make it less confusing, how about I'm mother when we're off duty and Captain when we are." "O...okay. Um..." Unohana chuckled. "Right now, you're off duty and there's noone here, so it's mother." Hanataro smiled sheepily. "Okay, mother. Um, can I have a hug before you go?" "Of course."

S12S12S12S12S12S12S12S12S12S12S12

"Captain Kurotsuchi, if there's anything you needed, I could bring it back when I was done with my training. You didn't have to escort me." Rin looked up at his captain, while slurping a sucker.

"I need something from 4th that can't wait for you to get back with. That's why I'm going Rin." Rin mumbled something that even Kurotsuchi with his advanced hearing, couldn't detect. "What was that Rin?"

Rin took the sucker out of his mouth. "That's what you said the last time you were there and when we went to visit Hanataro. And from what I recall, you never did leave with anything did you?"

"I...I was preoccupied that's all. And the object in question was something that Captain Unohana wouldn't let me have anyway."

"I think you like her." Rin smirked, putting the sucker back in his mouth as he continued to walk. He stopped when he realized his captain wasn't beside him and turned around. Kurotsuchi's face had a barely visible blush on it and he was staring out in shock. Rin's eyes grew wide. "I knew it! You do like Captain Unohana!" Rin began smiling. "My Captain's got a crush!" he started saying in a sing song voice.

"Rin, not a word about this to anyone, you got that! If word found out that a genius like me had succumbed to the illogical emotion that is love, I would lose all respect in the squad!" Kurotsuchi screeched. Rin raised his eye. "No offense sir, but everyone in R&D have agreed you need to get laid." The captain's eye twitch slightly and he resumed walking, mentally making a note to check what kinds of experiments his staff were getting into, to make them have the collective brain fart about what they thought their superior needed.

S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4S4

"Hey Hanataro, how you feeling?" Ichigo ruffled the boy's hair, careful of the bandage that was still there. "Better than I was, I guess. I can't believe you all came to see me though." Hanataro weakly smiled. "Why wouldn't we? We're your friends. And friends stick together." Ichigo sat down in one of the many chairs around the room.

Orihime put Kon on the bed, then brushed Hanataro's hand. "If only I still could summon my spirits, I could heal those injuries faster." "Orihime, please, don't worry about my injuries. You did the most helpful thing in the war by destroying the Hogyoku. Without that, Aizen never stood a chance. We were able to win without a huge number of casualties to our side. And don't even think about trying to summon them. They said they'd come back in time so don't force them and yourself when you're not ready." Orihime blushed slightly at getting reprimanded by the timid healer.

"Oh, almost forgot. Uruhara wanted me to give this to you as a get well present. It feels like candy." Ichigo handed a package to Hanataro. "It is candy." Hanataro smiled upon opening it. "I kinda got addicted to some energy drinks and real world candy when I worked at that convenience store. I had to keep myself awake somehow."

"Heh, I can vouch for that. The way he was downing those drinks and things surprised even me. He couldn't get enough of them." Ganju laughed. "I wouldn't be the one to talk, the way you were reading those magazines that we kept behind the counter." Hanataro shot back. Ganju's face heated up as the others laughed.

"I heard someone has real world candy!" A pink blur bounded into the room, followed by a slightly less enthusiastic Yumichika. "Yachiru, I thought you were for the whole growing up thing so candy would be a no-no wouldn't it?" "Not if its real world candy." Somehow, Yumichika never thought Yachiru could be any scarier. Now that she was roughly the same height as Rukia, he frankly wanted to piss his pants, but to do that would be ugly, regardless of where they were. That would be something Ikkaku would do.

"Yachiru, it's Hanataro's candy. Wouldn't it be rude to take it since it's one of his get well presents? If you want some, I can get Yoruichi to bring some next time she comes here okay?" Ichigo said, patting her on the head. "I don't mind. I really don't think I can eat all of this anyway without it going to waste. Besides, I promised her and Rin some when I got sent on another mission, but since it will be awhile, I can just give them some of this." Hanataro smiled.

"Good. I got here just in time." Rin bounced into the room, wearing a huger smile than any of the group had seen before on the young lab assistant. "Rin, it's good to see you! It's been so long." Hanataro beamed. "I know. We should get together and make another cake when you get better. Make sure we're not rusty. Right Yumichika?"

"You never told me you knew how to make cake, Yumi! And that's what I've been wanting to try! You're mean!" Yachiru pouted. "It will be a while but we'll make that cake for you when I get better. Right Rin?" "Uh yeah, right..." Rin couldn't help but stare at the pink headed Vice Captain. He had heard from his Vice Captain about her but never had seen her in person before. He quickly averted his eyes and wondered whether or not what his Captain had was just some sickness he himself picked up.

"Good, most of the people I want to see are here. This will be easy." Everyone turned to look at the stoic face of Byakuya Kuchiki. He walked into the room and stopped when he got to Hanataro's bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Hanataro smiled. "Um, better... Thank you for letting me use your room and...for..." Hanataro didn't have to finish the rest of his sentence. They all knew what he was going to say after hearing Byakuya's story.

"With what took place has drained us mentally and emotionally. So thats why when Hanataro gets better, I'm taking everyone to the Kuchiki family beach house for a vacation. I've already talked it over with the Head Captain and he's agreed and said I can take anyone. I'm just letting you all know to be prepared for it."

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Byakuya leaned against the wall for a few minutes after exiting the room and put his hand on his forehead. He tried pushing the thoughts he was having out of his mind. Why did the boy have to smile to him like that? He quickly hurried away from the the room and shunpoed back to the mansion, locking himself in his room. Laying down on his bed, he sighed and closed his eyes. Ever since that night he found Hanataro, the healer had refused to leave his mind.

He had taken pleasure in ripping the man he killed into pieces and had wanted to do that to all of them, taking his revenge out by himself, but the others had their rights to revenge too. And they all got what they deserved by harming the pure innocent soul Hanataro Yamada had. He knew the boy would take more time to heal mentally and emotionally and Byakuya wanted to be there every step of the way. He just hoped Hanataro would accept his help.

4747474747474747474747474747474747474747

Well, there you have it. Will it actually be ByaXHana? Time will tell.

And I have a feeling Hanataro would get addicted to energy drinks from here. He just seems like that kind of person. Those energy tablets might just be energy drinks in pill form.

And yes RinXYachiru is a big crack pairing but as I see it, they both like candy. A lot. What more provocation do you need? And good ol Yachiru seems like she's back to herself, for the moment.

MayuriXRetsu... I can't really tell you about that one just yet...

And I've done it. I've put the "Lets have one episode where we'll just skip whats happening in the story and all go to the beach" story in this. Don't worry, when it comes, it will pertain to the story somewhat. At least I'm not putting giant watermelon tentacle beasts in it.

Next chapter hopefully up soon.

And as always review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 9.

Well, got diagnosed as having a severe sinus infection and stayed in bed for two days. On top of that, where I live has had two cases of swine flu break out. It wouldn't be that bad except I live in a town that has less that 1,000 people in it. So I might not be able to update as much as I was doing.

As usual, I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

4747474747474747474747474747474747

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad all stayed for about a week, seeing Hanataro every day, but had to go back to the world of the living promising to see him when the date of the beach trip was to take place. Since the Soul Society had a truce with Hueco Mundo and the arrancars that had survived, there were fewer hollow attacks so it seemed like every day, more and more people were invited to the trip.

"...So now that Nemu is going because Captain Kurotsuchi wants her to collect samples for him, Vice Captain Ise wants to go to keep Vice Captain Kusajishi from replacing her as Vice President of the SWA, and Captain Kyoraku wants to go because his Vice Captain and Captain Ukitake will be there and after finding that out, Vice Captain Matsumoto wants to go, since most of her drinking buddies will be going and is dragging along Captain Hitsugaya who convinced Vice Captain Hinamori to come and Vice Captain Kira made double sure to tell me he was going..."

"Um, Captain Kuchiki, no offense, but am I guessing we're going to basically leave the Soul Society without any high ranking officers?" Hanataro asked softly.

Byakuya looked at the boy then bowed his head. "Yes, I guess we are." Every day, much to the shock of everyone, Byakuya had also visited Hanataro and told him of all the new additions to the vacation he had set up. He inwardly groaned. The purpose of the trip was to actually take Hanataro into a private training ground in the woods by the house and start training him. He had talked about it to Unohana, but since she took up her newfound mother role in Hanataro, she had convinced him to take a few of his friends so he wouldn't be tempted to train the boy harder than he could take.

Hence the massive group that was coming. Once word got out about Captain Kuchiki's generous offer, the higher up Soul Reapers jumped on the chance. Byakuya hadn't minded when it was just the friends Hanataro had, but now he was pissed at the selfish way his fellow Soul Reapers were acting. Hanataro smiled each time Byakuya would tell him of who else was coming, but he could see the defeated look in the boy's eyes. He hoped Hanataro wasn't thinking that he would be asked not to come because there wasn't enough room.

"Captain, how big is your beach house by the way? I mean...uh...I could just sleep on the couch or a cot or the floor if there isn't enough room." Hanataro began playing with his sheets, refusing to look at man beside him.

"There's plenty of room Hanataro and I think some of the girls want to share rooms to do those girl things they do. Don't think that just because you're not a high ranking officer, you won't get a room. And if anyone thinks otherwise, then they'll sleep outside." Byakuya's eyes softened. "I keep telling you that this trip is for your benefit. I may be training you there, but I'm also going to make sure you get plenty of rest. Your mother strictly told me to make you have as much fun as possible. Even though she's going herself, she told me she doubts she won't have time to check on you, what with the moochers getting themselves hurt."

Hanataro began to laugh at Byakuya calling his guests "moochers." It strictly was not a word that belonged in the Noble's vocabulary. Byakuya smiled. Hanataro was starting to get comfortable around him. He still couldn't get him to just call him Byakuya when they weren't on duty, but Unohana had told him to give Hanataro time. He was still having trouble calling her mother as well. The boy had freaked out at first when Byakuya had told him he knew about his and Unohana's situation, but as more and more people gently became aware, he had relaxed.

"I was told your injuries are healing faster than they should and that you'll have most of the bandages off in about a week. I'll let you rest another week, then we'll take the trip. It's actually convenient for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends because the week we're going is their spring vacation. Does that sound good to you?"

"Their break starts April 2nd. Could we perhaps go a day early? I mean, you know, to make sure everything is in order for everyone to arrive. It wouldn't be good to get there and things start to go wrong the minute we arrive, right?" Hanataro weakly smiled.

"If that is what you want. I'll let Rukia know that we're going a day early. No doubt she'll want to make sure everything is perfect too." Hanataro nodded and Byakuya saw the relief in his eyes. He narrowed his. He had remembered April 1st was Hanataro's birthday and that Unohana had told him he got bullied and tricked a lot on that day. Byakuya instantly knew why he wanted to go a day early. He mentally made a note to talk to Rukia about this. He seriously doubted Hanataro had even had an actual birthday gift given to him much less a party. He'd have to correct this.

HYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY

"Hanataro, will you quit scratching your arm? You moving around is making it harder to dress the rest of your injuries." Isane grumbled as she wrapped one bandage around the boy's leg, careful not to do it to tightly. Ogido's eye was just now beginning to heal after Hanataro accidentally kicked him.

"It's itchy from all the dead skin." he whined, scratching the arm, now free of its cast. True to Unohana's word, Hanataro's injuries healed in the time she predicted. His casts came off but under Hanataro's request, he wanted cloth bandages to be wrapped around the parts that had been broken, so as not to move them. His hand and wrist still hurt when he tried to move it, despite it being healed, but the extra support helped.

During the week before the trip, everyone who was going stopped by to see Hanataro and show him the new swimsuits and beach gear they were going to take. Hanataro pointed out to Rin about his blush when Yachiru stopped by, showing them her new bikini Yumichika helped her pick out. Rin kept denying it but Hanataro wondered how redder Rin could get after actually seeing Yachiru in the thing.

Since her growth spurt, she had filled out, much to the dismay of Kenpachi, who kept constantly coming by the 4th Division to ask what the heck bras, skirts, bath loofahs, and strange things called sanitary napkins really were and if Yumichika was really pulling his leg about what those things did. After Unohana showed the Squad 11 Captain what happens to girls when they got older, Kenpachi immediately put Yumichika in charge of Yachiru and strictly told him the only times he would get involved in the "girly" stuff was if she needed money for "that stuff" as he put it and if someone made her cry.

BKHYBKHYBKHYBKHYBKHYBKHYBKHY

"Now if anything comes up, we'll be able to come right away, got it Byakuya." Unohana warned, as she gave Hanataro a huge hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"Nothing will happen, Retsu. I'm sure we can survive a day until you all show up. I'm glad Hanataro suggested we leave a day early. I need to make sure some things are set up properly." Byakuya smiled lightly and unbeknownst to Hanataro, gave the Squad 4 Captain a wink. "Are you ready?"

"Y...yes, sir!" Hanataro's head snapped up and picked up his bag. "I mean...Byakuya." he said quickly after noting the look in the captain's face. Hanataro turned around and smiled at his mother, before stepping into the gate to the world of the living, where the Kuchiki beach house was.

4747474747474747474747474747474747

OMG this took forever to write. Sorry its not as lively as the rest of the chapters have been.

As I said, it might take me a while to update. I feel really bad and it hurts to see bright lights right now. I am off this weekend from my job so if I'm feeling better, I'll try to post a few chapters to make up for the past few days.

As always, thanks to my reviewers.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 10.

Still sniffling but I feel a little better. And 4 more cases of swine flu broke out here. I've been overdosing myself with Mucinex and the sinus pills I have.

Well, I'm going to try to keep this part of the story in into maybe three long chapters. I don't know yet. There is a LOT that happens to everyone while they're here, not just our little Hanataro.

And thank you to my reviewers! So far to date from this story I've had 44, not counting the one I made. That's more than I've had on any story, granted of course most of mine are one shots. I'm not very good at making chaptered stories.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, not me.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Byakuya smirked as he heard the frantic footsteps of Hanataro running downstairs. It could only mean one thing... Hanataro had found the room that had been assigned to him.

The door to the kitchen slammed open. "B...Byakuya! There's no way that can be my room! There's a mistake, right? Or...or a trick? It's my birthday today and everyone tricks me so it's okay but at least tell me where my real room is so..."

"It's not a trick, Hanataro. That room you just saw is your room for the time we're staying here." Byakuya sighed and stood up from the table. "I figured that it being your birthday had something to do with you wanting to come a day early. Your mother told me about what happens to you today and though I doubt anyone would have done anything knowing what you just recovered from, I agreed with you in coming a day early anyway. Now go back up and unpack and meet me down here in an hour. Rukia should be here by then and you two are going into town to pick up some things."

Hanataro nodded and left and Byakuya's heart stopped racing. He glanced down at the bag he had quickly hid before Hanataro bust through the room. If he had seen what was in the bag, Rukia would have killed him.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Ready to go Hanataro?" Rukia smiled. "The town is only a few miles away. Brother has hired a driver to take us into town and wait while we go shopping. Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hanataro scratched his head, looking down. He'd heard about Rukia's shopping trips before. Sometimes, they got ugly. He hoped she didn't shop too much and just got what they needed. He pulled out the shopping list Byakuya gave him and scanned it. If they just did what was on the list, they'd get back in about three hours.

"Before you go, Happy Birthday Hanataro." Byakuya handed him an envelope. "I didn't know what to get you so I hope this will do."

Hanataro opened the envelope and gasped. "The...there's money in here!"

"And? You'll be able to get anything you want with it."

"Bu...but there's $1,000 in here! There's a mistake right? I'm not worth..."

"Trust me Hanataro. There's no mistake. You need to have at least one good birthday memory and I'm trying to make sure you get it. Now Rukia, make sure he spends most if not all of it." Byakuya ushered the two out the door. "Don't come back until at least seven. Have fun."

No sooner had the two left, when a pink haired head appeared out of the kitchen. "They gone?" Yachiru asked.

Byakuya turned to the Vice Captain who had been joined by Yumichika and Rin. He nodded. "You have until seven to make sure this place is party worthy."

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"You're gonna look so adorable in that blue shirt you got Hanataro!" Rukia squealed as they began walking up the path to the beach house. There hadn't been too much to buy but Rukia had insisted they stay in town until seven when Byakuya expected them home.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not too flashy, is it? I don't want to call too much attention to myself." Hanataro meekly said. 'At least she agreed to let me get the blue one and not the one with the bunny on it. Rukia has no sense of style for guys.' he mentally added. He looked up and saw they were close to the house and breathed a sigh of relief. His arms were full of bags of the different things they needed plus most of the things Rukia insisted he buy with the money Byakuya gave him. It was mostly clothes but Hanataro did convince Rukia to let him buy a camera. He wanted to take pictures of things his squad should look into to make their jobs a little easier. Of course Rukia thought he wanted it to take pictures of friends and places they had been, so there were a lot she had taken of him in the different outfits she had picked out.

Hanataro's face fell when he realized there wasn't any lights on in the house. "Uh Rukia, you do have a key don't you? I didn't think Byakuya would have gone to bed early and I don't want to wake him up."

Rukia smiled. "Yes, I have a key and don't worry. Brother isn't asleep. I just talked to him about ten minutes ago while you were getting your things out of the car. He's waiting for us down at the beach. At this time of year, the beach is so beautiful at night. He wants to take a walk before we settle down."

The two made their way into the house and Rukia told Hanataro to just put the bags down on the couch and that they could put them away when they were finished with their walk. As Hanataro untangled himself from the bags, Rukia silently pocketed Hanataro's camera.

"Well, you ready? You're gonna love this!" Rukia smiled and pushed Hanataro out on the back porch. Lights immediately came on and Hanataro gasped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANATARO!!!" Everybody that had been invited and who had invited themselves were present. The whole beach was covered in tiki torches and party decorations and Hanataro saw a giant table full of food and a large cake in the middle. There was a huge pile of presents next to it.

"Come on Hanataro! Let's go down!" Rukia beamed and grabbed his hand.

Hanataro hesitated. "This...this can't all be for me. I..."

"Don't say you're not worth it because you are. And I think it's about time you had a decent birthday for once. That's why I sent you and Rukia away so we could all plan this for you." Byakuya appeared beside him and smiled softly. "Now come on. You've got presents to open and cake to eat."

Yachiru ran up next to them. "Yumichika and Rin taught me how to make a cake! Now I can make them too. Try it and see!" She laughed and ran back to Rin who immediately started blushing.

As they made their way into the midst of the party, Hanataro looked around. He clearly saw the resident sake lovers had already made themselves their own party. "Um is Vice Captain Hisagi wearing a coconut bra? And where did Izuru get that lampshade? And I think..."

"Just keep walking." Byakuya quickened his pace. "And don't think for a second to get Hanataro drunk!" he yelled at an advancing Rangiku. "I don't want to catch him wearing anything that goes on a woman or furniture!"

"It's alright Byakuya. I'm sure noone would remember by the morning anyway." Hanataro laughed softly.

"Well, that's why I brought down your camera." Rukia smiled evilly and quickly took a picture of Renji wearing nothing but Captain Kyoraku's pink kimono. "If only I could capture that dance he's doing." she pouted.

Hanataro grabbed the camera. "If you push this button, it takes video too. See?" Instantly on the screen came the dancing, singing form of Renji.

Rukia squealed in delight and ran off, taking more pictures.

"How much was the camera? Because either I'm going to have to buy Rukia one of her own or get you another one because I don't think she's going to give that one back to you." Byakuya sighed. "And I imagine she's going to be showing me those pictures for a long time. Sorry they've made themselves a spectacle."

Hanataro laughed. "It's okay. As long as everyone's having a good time, I'm happy. But how did you pull all of this off? It looks expensive and well planned out?" He looked down to the ground.

"Hanataro, I'll say it again. You really deserve this after the way you've been treated all this time. Don't think your life is going to go back to the way it was because it's not. This time around you have friends that care about you and will do anything for you. Everyone jumped at the chance to help out and as for how much everything cost, don't worry about it. I'm happy to spend it as long as it's making someone else happy."

Hanataro blushed and Byakuya couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Byakuya. Not just for this but for everything. I need to ask you something though..."

"Hey Hanataro! Get over here for some present opening!" Ichigo called out, a large gift in his hand.

"O...okay!" Hanataro ran over to where Ichigo and the presents were.

Byakuya watched Hanataro's retreating form for a second, before calmly walking in the same direction. He couldn't shake the feeling that Hanataro had wanted to say something important to him. He mentally brushed it off for the time being. He could ask him about it later when they were alone.

Everyone gathered around as Hanataro began opening the pile of gifts, first checking the name on the card, then carefully tearing open the paper. Byakuya checked the names as well, in case anyone got him something inappropriate. He then noticed Ichigo had his Zanpakuto with him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, why do you have your Zanpakuto with you? You could have left it at the house." Byakuya grumbled.

Ichigo stared at Byakuya. "Well, considering we're at the beach and the three captains and everyone else that came the last time we went to the beach are here, I've made myself prepared in case you brought those watermelon tentacle beasts again."

"W...watermelon tentacle beasts?!" Hanataro jumped. "What watermelon tentacle beasts?!"

"Relax. We didn't bring them this time. I think we'll have too much excitement already without them." Byakuya coughed.

"Should I have brought them? I did want to know what they were capable of. I can always make a gate and have Nemu fetch them..." Mayuri pondered.

"NO!!!" It seemed like everyone shouted at once.

HYBKHYBKHYBKHYBKHYBKHYBKHYBKHYBK

The party lasted until about three when everyone who wasn't drunk and passed out already decided to go to the house to get some sleep. Hanataro had passed out about one and Byakuya had decided to take him to the house early, tucking him into bed. He had gone back down and helped some of the passed out soul reapers into their beds, shockingly getting a kiss from a very drunk Toshiro. Byakuya mused that Rangiku might have spiked his drinks.

Just getting into his bed clothes, Byakuya felt the reiatsu flare first before he heard the cry. He hadn't wanted to be right but had placed Hanataro's room next to his just in case. He entered Hanataro's bedroom to find the boy whimpering and crying out in his sleep. Byakuya quickly went to his bed and gently began to shake him awake. Hanataro's eyes shot open and confusion crossed his eyes before settling on Byakuya.

Hanataro gasped and sat up. "I...I'm sorry! I woke you up! I...I can move rooms so you can go back to sleep and..."

Byakuya shifted into the bed and brought the healer into his lap, softly stroking his hair. "Changing rooms is what you wanted to ask me earlier, wasn't it? You knew you'd have a nightmare and you didn't want to wake anybody."

"I...yes..." Hanataro nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Byakuya held the boy tighter. "That's why I had this room assigned to you, next to mine. I figured you might start having nightmares and were too embarrassed to have anyone know that you were. Am I correct in assuming you started having them after you woke up in the hospital?"

"Yes. I just...I didn't want everyone to worry about me anymore than they already were, especially mother... Please, I can change rooms so you don't have to worry about me." Hanataro tried to give Byakuya a weak smile.

Byakuya shifted and pulled the blankets over them, making sure Hanataro was comfortable. "Get some sleep Hanataro."

"T...thank you." Hanataro snuggled closer to the warm body before falling asleep.

474747474747474747474747474747474747

OMG this is finally out!

Sorry it took so long to update. With the swine flu scare here and me still being a little sick, it takes a lot out of you. Plus the fact I'm trying to make the chapters a little bit longer.

I know the whole Hanataro birthday has been done, but probably not on the beach, which reminds me...

In my head, they're probably somewhere like Hawaii or the Tropics or somewhere around that area, so it's pretty warm despite being April like in the story. I don't know where anyone else lives but it's still cold at that time where I live.

Ichigo's little comment is a little homage to that Bleach episode I made that comment about. I really think Hanataro would have totally freaked out seeing those.

And finally, Byakuya's making his move, though Hanataro is too sleepy and nightmare terrified to understand. It's still going to go slow, partly because I believe it will take some time for them and partly because even though I love yaoi, I can't write it worth a crap. So no steamy yaoi scenes except in context. (hint at next chapter...wink wink)

Anyway thanks for the reviews. Keep em up!


	11. Chapter 11

**SILENT CRIES OF DESTINY**

Part 11.

Well I'm better now, but haven't updated cuz I got my Halloween costume in the mail. I'm going as Hanataro (surprise, surprise). I've mainly been doing tweaking on the costume, mainly in the top...

I've also been trying to recreate Hisagomaru as well, using a cheap plastic sword I got a few years ago at a carnival that came where I used to live that I used when I went as Yoh from Shaman King. It took me two hours to paint the damn sword silver, just for it to flake off. Well, I was about to cry when my friend came over and suggested a silver sharpie marker (yes they make them). Well, ran to store, picked one up, and thirty minutes later, I had a decent looking Hisagomaru.

I was so happy with myself and started swinging it around, costume and all when same friend walked in and said I made a pretty good looking Rukia. I did a Hanataro face plant on the couch and told her I wasn't Rukia, I was Hanataro. She gave me that shocked blank stare and mumbled that I was dressing like a guy AGAIN for Halloween...

Anyway, thanks for listening to the rant.

Bleach is not owned by me, it is owned by the god Tite Kubo.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

The first thing Hanataro noticed upon waking up, was that he was laying on something warm and soft. He gasped when he looked up to find himself staring at Byakuya's face. The man was still asleep and Hanataro couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping Noble but the urge to go to the bathroom had the medic gently shake the older man awake.

Byakuya felt himself slowly regain consciousness, something he didn't really want at the moment. It had been so long since he had a good nights rest, curled up with something or someone equally warm as he was. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hanataro, who had his hand on his shoulder. "Good morning, Hanataro." he smiled.

"G...good morning." Hanataro looked down and gently tried to unlatch himself from Byakuya's hold of him. "Um, I didn't want to wake you, but I need to pee." he mumbled.

Byakuya began to chuckle and let Hanataro out of his grasp. After a few minutes, Hanataro came back looking more refreshed. "So how do you feel? You look better than you have been."

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. The nightmares..."

"They keep you up, don't they? I figured as much. If you want, I can watch you for a few nights and wake you up before they get too violent to prevent you from going back to sleep." Byakuya started to climb out of the bed.

"No. I can't ask you to do that. I'll be fine. Really, I will Byakuya. You've already done too much for me and I can't thank you enough. But if I may ask why are you going to this much trouble for me? There's nothing in it for you. I mean I would understand if it was Rukia or Ichigo but I've done nothing to merit this nice behavior from you..." Hanataro's eyes grew wide and he quickly got on his knees and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to talk to you like that! I'm really grateful! I am! I..."

Hanataro looked up when he felt a hand brush his cheek and gasped when he noticed Byakuya kneeling on the floor as well. "You don't realize how much you've already done for me, Hanataro, as well as everyone around you. You're a brave and determined young man. True, you don't have the same kind of strength someone like Ichigo or I have, but you have something inside you even stronger. Your heart. You care about everyone and everything around you and don't expect anything in return. I've come to admire that about you so when it comes to anything that's troubling you, I don't mind giving you that help."

Byakuya stood up and offered his hand to Hanataro. "There has been only one person I've known besides you that has the same strength as you and that was my late wife Hisana. She never once, in my time with her, cared about herself. She only talked about me and Rukia and how we would be the perfect loving family if we could find her. I often regret Hisana not being able to see her sister one last time, so I'm happy that I've found someone that has the same strength as her so Rukia would know the love Hisana would have given her."

Byakuya moved to embrace the boy, when the door flew open and Rukia came bounding in. "You two gonna lounge around all day or eat some breakfast? We're almost out of regular food unless you want to eat what Orihime and Rangiku are cooking." The two's eyes quickly widened and they rushed down to breakfast.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

After a quick non-Orihime and Rangiku breakfast, Byakuya went back to his room and changed, after getting several snickers at his "bed head" as Ichigo called it. He came down with a pair of jeans and a plain shirt on with his hair tied back in a ponytail. "Hanataro, meet me outside in that small forest by the house. I'm starting your training in flash step. The rest of you can do what you like. The town here has a few places of interest and there's always the beach plus I had the house modernized with those things called satellite and Internet. We'll be through and join you shortly. Don't do anything illegal to get arrested either." he said, looking at most of them.

"This place is beautiful." Hanataro remarked, walking toward Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled. "That's why I bought this part of the land and built the house here. I've only been here a few times however. I do need to come more often, especially now since were at a truce with the Hollows. Anyway, it's time to start training you in flash step. Your mother has told me a little about your Zanpakuto's ability and I think it would be best utilized if you used flash step along with it, as well as being able to protect yourself a little better. Before we begin, what have you been taught about flash step?"

"Uh, that it roughly translates as getting from point A to point B in the least amount of steps at the blink of an eye."

Byakuya stared at him. "That's it?"

"Yes. The trainers at the academy don't really try to train you if they think you can't do it and I get so busy doing my work to try and most of 4th Squad really doesn't know how to do it anyway. Even our third seat, Iemura, can't really do it that well..."

Byakuya sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

"You did well, Hanataro. That was roughly eight foot between those steps. It's good to see you're learning quickly." Byakuya smiled and moved to catch Hanataro, who was on the verge of collapsing. "Why don't we stop for today? You've surprisingly done a week's worth of training in three hours."

"I what?!" Hanataro panted and leaned on the taller man for support. "I just did what you told me to do. There's no way I could have done that much...in just a short..."

"Relax, Hanataro. You're done for today. Don't force yourself and just rest for right now." Byakuya led them to a tree and sat down, his back resting on the trunk and Hanataro resting on him, trying to relax his body.

After some trial and error on Byakuya's part in trying to figure out the best way to start training, he nonchalantly told Hanataro to fix his gaze on an object and visualize getting to it as fast as he could. The first hour had Hanataro running as fast as he could, but upon the second hour, he had actually skipped a few feet and by the third hour, he had roughly managed to nearly make it to the target he had fixed his mind on. He still had to have a running head start and couldn't stop himself, but Byakuya mused with enough practice, it soon wouldn't be a problem.

Byakuya sat quietly and listened to Hanataro's heart starting to beat slower and looked down to find the boy asleep on his chest. He closed his eyes, ready to also wind down and get some rest when a shout from the beach made his and Hanataro's eyes shoot open. They both stood up and raced to the beach.

Tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Byakuya got there ahead of Hanataro to find Yumichika laying down on the sand with most of the group surrounding him. "What happened?!" he asked, kneeling down to see Yumichika's leg red and swollen.

"We were just playing around in the water and something came up and wrapped around his leg. We've already contacted Unohana but her and Kurotsuchi are getting supplies and can't leave their gigai's." Izuru said, turning Yumichika's leg slightly, which caused a whimper. "It looks to me like a jellyfish sting. If only I was still in the 4th, I'd know what to do."

Hanataro, who had come up in that moment, looked at the wound then raced back to the house. "I know something that will help, just give me a second!" he called back.

"I always heard urine is good for healing it." Ikkaku said, giving the motions of taking off his swim trunks.

"Ikkaku, you piss on my leg and I fucking cut it off!" Yumichika screamed.

"What? Your leg or his..." Renji laughed.

"This isn't fucking funny, you pineapple head! And if the pain doesn't stop, then yes, cut my damn leg off!!!" Yumichika began sobbing.

"I'm back! I had to find my bag." Hanataro came running up with his medic bag and also Hisagomaru. He pulled the sword out and raised it to Yumichika's leg.

"W...wait! I was just kidding about the cutting if off part! Hanataro, don't!!"

Hanataro struck the injury and the swelling began to go down as well as the redness. Hanataro kept his sword on it long enough to heal and shrink most the welts as well as draw the poison out. He put Hisagomaru back in the sheath then began work smearing cream on the rest of the wound that didn't heal.

Hanataro whipped around and glared at everyone. "I hope none of you had the bright idea to put urine on the wound. Despite popular belief, that is the worst thing to put on a jellyfish sting! I'm glad I was here so you idiots didn't mess his leg up more than it is. And its lucky Hisagomaru can neutralize the the poison jellyfish can produce." He turned back to Yumichika, who was looking a little better. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in bed for the rest of the day and let your leg heal. The poison affected some of the nerves. Luckily, it wasn't one of the more deadly jellyfish that stung you, or you'd be dead...er, deader."

The group stood back as they listened to Hanataro's angry rant, now thoroughly convinced that he was Unohana's son. Hanataro stood up and looked at Ikkaku. "Ikkaku, take Yumichika to his room and make sure he's comfortable and all of you, if he needs anything, you will get it for him, understand? I don't want him moving around at all for the rest of the day."

Everyone began walking back to the house, Byakuya falling in step with Hanataro. "I didn't think you would know that much about that kind of wound. They aren't seen in the Soul Society. That was very impressive."

Hanataro smiled. "I'm thankful Hisagomaru is what she is or we would have had a little bit more trouble. I have to know about those kinds of wounds in order to wield her properly. I'm glad I brought her."

"Ikkaku, I want ice cream! Mint chocolate chip, please!" Yumichika whined, holding on tighter to the bald man who was carrying him.

"I want ice cream too, Baldy!" Yachiru piped up.

"I'm only getting it for Yumi! You get your own or get Rin to get it!" Ikkaku screamed back. "And get off me! Carrying Yumichika is hard enough. Quit squirming!"

Byakuya began to chuckle and Hanataro started giggling, knowing this would go on for the rest of the night.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Never before in his life, and maybe even his past life, had Kenpachi Zaraki ever been this shocked. Here he was, minding his own business and checking on Yachiru before heading to bed and he finds her and the 12th Division member, Rin, making out on her bed. Unohana had been kind enough to tell him stuff like this would happen, but there was no way he was dealing with it without Yumichika. He didn't care if Yumichika was hurt and couldn't move. His peace of mind came first.

Kenpachi slammed open the door to Yumichika's room. "YUMICHIKA! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH..." The bloodthirsty captain's eye twitched and he backed up a few steps until he was out in the hall, before screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!"

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika had shocked expressions on their faces. "Well, Hanataro did say to keep Yumichika comfortable and give him what he wanted so..." Ikkaku looked away.

Kenpachi fainted dead on.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Byakuya grumbled and sat up. Him and Hanataro had just fallen asleep when he heard Kenpachi screaming. It had taken a few hours for Retsu and Mayuri to return and Hanataro had to stay up and explain all that had happened. Adding to the fact that he was exhausted from training and healing Yumichika's wound, Hanataro was dead tired and Byakuya had to help him in the bath and get dressed for bed. Hanataro didn't even complain when Byakuya slid in the covers next to him and pulled the boy closer. It felt nice to have a warm body to sleep next to.

Hanataro groaned and tried to get up. "I'll handle this. Just go back to sleep. I'll be back shortly." Byakuya smiled. He opened the door to find most of the house guests already collected around Kenpachi's body. "What the hell happened?" he growled.

Ikkaku poked his head out the door. "Uh, Kenpachi found out about me and Yumichika, the hard way." Everyone looked up at him.

"He caught us having se~ex!" Yumichika yelled in a sing song voice.

"I knew it! I knew you two were like that! Renji, Izuru, you owe me twenty bucks." Shuuhei smiled.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "You all deal with him. I'm going back to bed." He turned around and walked back to Hanataro's room.

"That's not your room. That's Hanataro's." Renji said.

"Going back to bed." Byakuya slammed the door.

KZSFKZSFKZSFKZSFKZSFKZSFKZSFKZSFKZSF

"What do you mean you don't know what Ikkaku and Yumichika were doing!?" Soi Fon grumbled. Everyone had drawn straws to see who would deal with Kenpachi when he woke up and unfortunately, Soi Fon lost.

"I don't, okay? Why make a big deal out of it?" Kenpachi grumbled. "It looked wrong so I screamed. Big deal."

"It is a big deal considering they're your 3rd seats. You, their captain, should know about the lives of your squad and that includes romantic relationships. And it's just rude to..."

"They have romantic feelings for each other?" Kenpachi interrupted. "Like Yachiru and that Rin kid? And what were they doing anyway?"

"Well, Yachiru and Rin were just kissing but Ikkaku and Yumichika were taking it a few steps further and having sexual intercourse." Soi Fon stared at Kenpachi, whose face was a blank. "Sex. You do know what sex is right?"

"Is that like battling? Cuz it seemed like they were wrestling to see who was on top...with no clothes on..."

Soi Fon grumbled then pulled Kenpachi all the way to her room.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Has anybody seen Soi Fon or Kenpachi? I know she was supposed to take care of him last night. You don't think she killed him and is hiding the body , do you?" Yoruichi asked and sat down, noting everyone looked more refreshed than normal.

"Good morning everyone!" Kenpachi beamed as he walked in the kitchen, Soi Fon following behind, wearing a matching smile. Everyone in the kitchen turned.

"OMG, you two did it last night didn't you?!" Yumichika squealed.

They both blushed and sat down. "Um, Captain Zaraki sir, can I still date Yachiru?" Rin meekly asked.

Kenpachi looked over at the boy and smiled. "Of course you can! Just provided you don't do what I did last night for a very long time, or at least if there's no way of me finding out about it."

Rin didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. "Well, all that's left is to get my Captain laid now." he mumbled under his breath.

"Already done." Unohana smiled. "Mayuri isn't bad looking when he has all the makeup and weird clothes on. And what he does..."

"No details at the breakfast table please." Byakuya grumbled. "It's too early and we still have minors here plus, Toshiro and Momo keep getting redder and redder in the face."

"Well, what about you and Hanataro? That was his room you came out of and went back in to last night." Renji smiled.

Byakuya felt a blush coming on and moved to defend himself. "Um, actually I was too tired to take a bath and dress myself. I kept falling asleep so Byakuya helped me." Hanataro smiled.

Ukitake rushed in at that moment. "I hate to have to say our trip needs to be cut short, but I just got through talking with Nel and Lilynette. There's a war erupting in Hueco Mundo and they need our help."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Whew. This was tough to write. Like I said, costume needed to get done and I tried to get through with the beach part in as few chapters as possible. Forgive me for the long update.

Well, most pairings have been announced. Kenpachi and Soi Fon was a last minute edition to the mix there. Don't ask me about it cuz I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that part.

And if you can't tell, I made Hisagomaru into a .......... Well if you got my hints from what I wrote in how Hanataro was using her, then you got it. I was torn between two to use and decided the other one had been done already in Bleach and the way she'll be used in the future....

A little more ByakuyaXHanataro. Don't worry, Byakuya will confess soon.

As always thanks reviewers.


End file.
